Love of the Most Exquisite Kind
by Catherine Morland
Summary: How ironic...yet ANOTHER EC story...picking up after ALWLeroux. Chapter 13 and 14 updated!
1. Love is a butterfly

Love of the Most Exquisite Kind  
  
Disclaimer – Why do I have to bother with this? Anyone reading phanphiction would know that I don't own it...  
  
Summery – How ironic...yet ANOTHER EC story...picking up after ALW/Leroux. yawns  
  
Dedicated to my mom, and her endless supply of bad puns, who, when I said I needed ideas for an E/C story, she replied, "Oh, that'll be 'E-C'." E-C, eecee, Easy?? Hardy har har.  
  
Chapter One – Love is a Butterfly

Christine  
  
I sang in quivering notes, shaking from nerves, and the cold – instant vibrato.

'You are not alone...'

As my lips pressed down upon his twisted ones, I felt an exhilerating rush like I'd never felt before. Love had been like a butterfly to me – pretty to admire, but just out of reach. I finally caught the butterfly.

As Erik pulled away, I pleaded him with my eyes, but he turned away from what he believed wasn't true. For a moment, I was shocked. Then I got mad. He was just denying both of us from what we knew we wanted. Typical men!

He spoke in harsh, clipped tones to Raoul. He was telling Raoul to take me away! Like I was an object, or something without feelings. I knew what I wanted. He knew it too, although he didn't believe it.

I was to shocked to respond as Raoul grabbed my arm and pulled me away to the boat. Erik looked at me sadly.

'It serves to right, you monster,' I thought viciously, 'You evil, cold- hearted person. How can you be so blind? You turn me away when I all I want is your love.'

I firmly turned away, singing with Raoul.

'I'll make you feel guilty, you horrible person. I can still be happy with Raoul!' I vowed.

The Next Morning

Hurrying across the street, I stepped in a puddle from last night's rain, soaking the hem of my dress. The angels in heaven had cried along with me, late into the night. 

I let myself in through the Rue Scribe entrance, and quickly found myself standing outside Erik's house. I had gotten up enough courage to come here – I hoped he would hear me out, and not leave me standing here like an idiot. I couldn't live with only Raoul by my side.

I came inside to find Erik standing with his back to me, staring into the dying remains of a fire. I could see the curled edges of paper.

"Hello, Christine," he said when I entered, "Back so soon?"

"What was that?" I asked him, referring to the fire.

He turned around to face me. He had an odd expression on his face. "'That' was Don Juan Triumphant," he replied.

I gasped, "Oh, Erik. I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, my dear," he replied, "I had it memorized, anyway."

I laughed nervously.

"What upsets me is that mankind is cruel enough to do this kind of thing," he said bitterly, motioning for me to sit. I sat. He sat as well.

"How are things with the Vicomte?" he finally asked.

"Erik..." I sighed, "Don't pretend you don't know. You knew, when you looked at my face, and yet you sent me off with Raoul. I don't love Raoul. I still consider him as a friend. Why did you do that?"

"I'm only doing what's best for you," Erik replied coolly, "And somehow, I doubt you'd like to spend the rest of your days with a monster."

I leapt up as though I had been burned.

"Only too true!" I shouted fiercely, "I wouldn't want to spend most of my days with a monster!"

He sadly regarded me with pale eyes.

"But, Erik, I don't see any monsters around here." I said firmly.

"Well, then," he sneered, "I doubt you'd want to spend the rest of your days with an 'Angel of Music'."

"Damn you, Erik!" I exclaimed, close to tears, "Damn you and your pride!"

I sank back down to the floor and buried my face in my arms, willing myself not to cry. It didn't work, and I sobbed. When I heard him leave the room, I just cried harder.

Presently, he was back, handing me a handkerchief. I grabbed it, muttering thanks.

It made me nervous, him just standing next to me, so I tugged on his arm, and patted the floor beside me.

He gracefully sat down, and I wasted no time in resting my head on his shoulder.

"Erik," I sighed, moving slightly closer to him, "I love you, Erik."

"I know." He said, and he put his arms around me.

I breathed in the soft scent of him as I rested my head on his chest.

He drew the cloak around us both, and within no time, I was asleep.

My Domain

Sooo...how'd you all like it?? Was it good? Was it bad? Did it suck? Was it wonderful?? I LOVE reviews!!

BTW, this story will be updated pretty regularly. I know. I haven't updated Erik's Domain, in like, a month. MORE than a month. But this story will be updated regularly. Every couple of days.

Thank you all for your support!!


	2. Three is Company

Love of the Most Exquisite Kind  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own it!! Didn't you know??  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!! I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update for a while. From now on, it will be updated regularly!! I promise!!! In fact,  
to make up for it, I'll try to get chapter 3 up tomorrow!!  
  
Chapter Two – Three is Company  
  
Erik

I finally stood up reluctantly.

Christine blinked herself awake. "Erik?"

I gave her a hand to stand up.

She took it without hesitation, and then noticed me wincing.

"Erik, you're going to have to get used to contact between us," she said firmly.

I nodded, at a loss for what to do now. Suddenly I heard a crash from the other room.

"I'll go see what Ayesha wants," I sighed.

As I entered, I saw Ayesha hissing at a dark shape in the door frame.

"Hello, Nadir," I said, scooping up my cat, "Come in, come in."

He entered, removing his cloak. "What have you done with Mademoiselle Daaé?" he interrogated, almost as soon as he walked in the door, "The Vicomte de Chagny is frantic with worry."

I snorted, "The only thing that fop of a Viscount worries about is his clothes."

"You haven't answered my question, Erik."

"You haven't lost your police habits, have you, Daroga? If you step into the next room, you'll see 'what I've done with her'."

He eyed me warily.

I sighed and walked through the door first. Nadir probably suspected I set a trap for him.

As I entered the room, I saw Christine gingerly reaching out to pet Ayesha. The cat stood, undecided as to let Christine pet her, or flounce off like the spoiled little lady that she was. She decided to flounce off, and sat down on a chair to lick herself.

"Nadir, this is Christine. Christine, this is Nadir," I dutifully made the introductions.

"It's a pleasure, Monsieur," Christine said courteously. "I don't believe we were ever properly introduced."

"The pleasure is mine, Mademoiselle." He said, bowing.

We all sat, and there was a tense silence until I jumped up, saying, "Maybe I should make some tea," and I backed out of the room.

Just past the door, I crouched down, straining to hear their conversation through the door.

"Are you...all right, Mademoiselle?" Nadir asked tentatively. I almost laughed.

"Oh, yes!" Christine sounded almost confused, as though she hadn't expected him to ask that question, and shocked that he might possibly think otherwise. "Yes, Monsieur, I'm very content here." She confirmed.

I stood up, hearing what I wanted to hear, and I went off to make the tea.

I came back into the room, juggling three cups of tea. I handed one each to Christine and Nadir, then sat down next to Christine on the couch.

She immediately scooted over to sit closer to me. I was slightly embarrassed, but I kissed the top of her head, and she leaned against me contentedly.

Presently she yawned. It was the only sound in the room.

"Christine?"

"Mmmm?"

"Maybe we should get you to bed."

"Mmm." I picked up her slender body (which might have been thin, but was still heavy) and almost staggered out of the room with it. I noticed a small smile on Nadir's face as I turned to fit Christine through the doorway. She was sound asleep by the time I finally set her down in her bed, and tucked the sheets firmly around her.

I went back to Nadir, and found him putting his hat and cloak back on. I apologized for Christine's behavior, and he dismissed it with his hand.

"It's all right," he said, "And I'm firmly convinced of the truth. The law is on your side, for once, Erik."

I smiled, nodded my thanks, and saw him out the door.  
  
My Domain  
  
Thanks to the following reviewers!!:  
  
Singing Moon: Heyyy, thanks!! I really love your stories and yours/Lady Willows combined. It's cool to have such a wonderful author review my story!!   
  
Lady Death: Um, thanks for the review. I'm kinda...feeling like an idiot, 'cause it kinda...is supposed to be serious.   
  
Raikune: Thanks!! I try my best...here's your update!!  
  
Irene: Thanks for the review!! I love you guys!!  
  
Sharonarnotdon: Thank you, thank you, thank you!! :)  
  
Maki: Heyyyy, Maki!! Yeah, I'm back now...finally!! Now I can update!! And this story is the one you read...lots of alterations, though. Luv ya!!


	3. Meg Giry

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. I bought the copyright papers on the Black  
Market. I MEAN, Ebay. Yeah, Ebay.  
  
Chapter 3 – Meg Giry  
  
Raoul  
  
When I woke up the next morning to find Christine gone, needless to say, I was frantic.

"Erik, you son of a bitch," I swore violently, "If you've done anything to her..."

(A/N: Isn't that so ironic?? Erik's mother was a Sorry)

I now felt like Christine's protector, and if anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Angrily cursing Erik, I decided to first ask Christine's friend if she knew where she was...what was her name? Mell? Meg! That was it.

I hesitated before searching through Christine's bag, but allowed myself the relief of the thought that we were engaged, and no secrets should be kept from one another. As I expected, I found Meg Giry's address jotted down on a piece of paper. Without further hesitation, I sent for my carriage, and set off for Meg's house.  
  
The door swung open, and I was face – to – face with Madame Giry, the ballet mistress, and keeper of Box 5.

I forced myself to smile.

"Madame Giry," I said, nodding to her.

"Monsieur le Vicomte," she replied coolly, "To what may we attribute this pleasure?"

"I am here to speak with your daughter, Meg."

She studied me. "Please, come in Monsieur. Meg will be along in a minute."

She showed me inside, and went to find Meg. "Thank you Madame."

In a few minutes, Meg entered the room. "Monsieur le Vicomte!" she gasped.

"Mademoiselle Giry," I replied courteously, and I bowed. She lowered her head shyly. "Please, call me Meg."

"Then you must call me Raoul." She nodded, then sat down. I sat down as well.

"Meg, when was the last time you saw Christine?" I asked.

"Well, this morning," she said, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she came to quit." Meg said.

"She quit?" I gasped. "Why did she do that?"

Meg eyed me strangely, "You mean you didn't know? But..." she faltered, "Then who was the man?"

"The man?"

"Yes, a man in a cape came for Christine. We didn't see his face since it was covered, but I had assumed it was you, until you just now asked me where she was..." she trailed off.

I stood up, "I'm afraid I must go now, Mademoiselle. Thank you for your help."  
  
My Domain:  
  
Well, didya like it?? I'll update again in a couple of days!! Maybe even tomorrow if you guys nag me enough... Thanks to my reviewers!:  
  
Singing Moon: Thanks soo much!! I love flattering comments. Some people don't like DFL?? They must be insane!!  
  
Christine Lennoire 'Lenne: Thanks!! [squeals] I'm glad to know you like it! I read all your reviews for my stories, and...thank you, thank you, thank you!! I guess your muse will hit overtime, cause I plan to keep cranking out these stories!!  
  
BlackRoseGirl: [grins] Ya never know...if I was you, I would suspect that I wouldn't stay true to the story and go off...but...shrugs That review was funny, though. :)  
  
Lady Willow: Thanks!! Maybe this'll set you back a few inches.


	4. Promise Me

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own POTO. I own the original cast recording CD, the OCR cassette disk, the POTO script (two, actually), the violin score, the Piano/Lyric score, The POTO by Gaston Leroux, and POTO by Susan Kay. I have the whole set! :)

A/N: I'll try to update quite regularly, but as school is starting tomorrow...[heaves a great sigh] It'll be harder. Please bear with me!!

Chapter 4 – Promise Me

Nadir

I walked down the street, my cloak wrapped around me, dodging the puddles. The hem of my cloak was already wet.

As I reached the main entrance of the Opera, I noticed a carriage going at such a fast rate, I was surprised that it didn't tip over as it came around the corner.

To my surprise, the carriage stopped right in front of the Opera. The horses' sides heaved, and I was debating whether or not to berate the driver for going so fast, when Raoul de Chagny exited the carriage.

I kept close behind him as he hurried through the hallways, and I assumed that he knew where Christine was.

I was careful not to let him see me, but as he reached an intersection, he looked around despairingly, obviously deciding he made a wrong turn. He wheeled around, and before I could react, he recognized me.

"You!" he shouted, "The Persian!"

"Yes?" I asked wearily.

"Christine has been kidnapped!" he flailed his arms in the air. He looked like a real idiot.

"I know."

"Oh, please, can you help me find her?"

I knew then what I had to do. The happiness of my friend (yes, my friend!) was much more important than this young viscount who would have no trouble in snaring another girl with his good looks and charm.

Raoul had his whole life in front of him. Erik had God knows how long.

"I'm afraid that can't be done," I sighed.

It was time to see how well my acting skills were.

His face dropped, "What do you mean?"

"Erik has long since gone," I heaved a dramatic sigh, "And he's taken Christine with him."

"Where?"

I shook my head sadly, "NO one knows. His house is completely blocked up, and it is apparent that he has left the country."

"I'll find him!" he vowed fiercely, "I'll find them both!"

And I felt faintly sorry when he started sobbing in the corridor, attracting curious stares.

I led him into Christine's old dressing room to afford him more privacy and less embarrassment.

Instead of calming him down as I hoped, he only cried harder.

I almost snorted with disgust. What a baby.

"Raoul!" I shouted, over his wails.

He stopped his mournful sniffling and looked up.

"What?"

"You must promise me that you will never go below the 1st cellar. God knows how many traps Erik has placed down there." I gave a shudder for good measure.

"I promise," he vowed solemnly.

I could hardly contain my smirk.

My domain:

BlackRoseGirl: Thank ye! Well, I wanted to have him guess a little more about Meg's name, but didn't know what other names were really close to Meg's without having him sound like a loser. Well, he is a loser, but you know what I mean.

Lady Willow: Ooh, this is nice to see I have reviewers who are really getting into my story. It's so refreshing. I'm sorry about the shortness, but I'll update soon!!!

Singing Moon: Amusing, huh? It is funny thinking of Raoul 'protecting' Christine from Erik. [snorts] Well, they didn't exactly leave, but about the 'hot love and babies' thing, that won't be too far away...[winks]

Jlauren1224: Thanks for all your reviews!! I'm glad you like my stories! Well, this is sort of a confrontation of sorts...

Laura Johnson: LOL. Sorry if I don't live up to your 'highness's' standards. I have many demands on my time. :P Luv ya too!!


	5. Erik vs Raoul?

Disclaimer: I own Strawberries, The Engagement, Erik's Domain, Phangirls, Another E/C story, and my new one, Phantom of the Cabaret!! ...Yeah, I know, Self-Advertising sucks.

Chapter 5 – Erik vs Raoul?

A/N: Unfortunately, some of my readers wanted confrontations. This isn't a confrontation, don't be fooled by the title of the chapter. It's just Christine musing about the age old question....Erik or Raoul?? [evil snicker]

Christine

The next few days, I spent happily by Erik's side. Nadir came back a few times – to warn us of Raoul, and to check up on us. Erik was slightly proud of the way Nadir handled things.

"You've learned a few things from me, my friend," Erik had remarked, patting Nadir on the shoulder.

I certainly didn't HATE Raoul, but I didn't LOVE him either. He had been a good friend and a companion when I was younger. He was like a wall that you lean on for stability, and then one day, realize you don't need him any more. It would be almost impossible to be his friend now...he was the perfect childhood companion, but I knew he looked down on me.

I was a young woman, who was child-like in many ways, which Erik understood. Raoul still treated me like I was a 12 year old girl.

I believe Erik understood it the most, because he possesses a boyish quality himself. He is so mature in many ways, but there is still a little child inside of him. I knew that he had missed out on a crucial part of his childhood.

Erik had always understood me. He had always been there for me. I owed Erik everything. He had given me so much...his voice, his music, his love...

Raoul had only given me what I did not want, or need. He provided me with petty gifts, money, and friendly affection. He thought that would satisfy me. I longed for more – and Erik had given me all that I desired, and then some.

Suddenly feeling a wave of happiness, I hugged Erik hard. He paused, and lowered his lips to mine.

My Domain

A/N: I know, I know. You're all screaming out in frustration, because almost all of you have expressed your complaints that my chapters aren't long enough. (I can hear Jenni ripping her hair out about now) [winks] So, I will update twice today!!

Please review this chapter also!! LONG LIVE FLATTERY!! (Or flames...)

BlackRoseGirl: It does rhyme!! [snickers] Thanks for reviewing!!

Mel: Yup, yup, yup. He's such an idiot. Thanks for reviewing!! (God, I sound like a broken record)

Singing Moon: Hehehe. Yeah. I should really have an 'uncensored' LOTMEK story, and post it up on a website...[grins] If you keep bugging me, I might just do that...

LadyWillow: Yes, Nadir is so coooool, isn't he?? [hugs Nadir]

Moojuice Nne of the Mayonaisse: Hehehe...for that comment, I might start spouting violist jokes...[winks] I know a ton. My orchestra teacher keeps a huuuge folder of just viola jokes. Hehehe...bloog to school!! [marches in waving picket signs] Thanks for reviewing!!!


	6. Selfdoubt

Disclaimer: Hey, I might not own POTO, but at least I own Erik!!

Chapter 6 – Self-doubt

A/N: Here's the 6th chappie!! Hope you all like, and don't forget to review!!

Erik

I was reclining on the cough, Christine's head in my lap. I occasionally caressed her beautiful hair. Her eyes were blissfully closed in sleep, and once in a while she made cute litle snuffling sounds. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. And she was mine.

She lightly sighed, snuggling in closer to me, and I could have cried with happiness. I placed a light kiss on her forehead, and fell asleep with my love in my arms.

XoOxXoOx

Immersing myself in the music, I pounded out a deluge of rapturous sounds. Closing my eyes in concentration, I expressed myself in the music. It was like baring my sould to the world...music could make you feel so vulnerable.

I lost myself in the swirl of sounds. I lost track of time, of human existance, of the world that was going on above my head. All I knew were my hands on the organ.

I was shockingly brought back to reality when a hand came out of nowhere and stripped away my mask. A rush of cool air met my bare face as I rounded on Christine.

I stopped short when I saw her teasing face, and the twinkle in her eye.

"Erik, you get so absorbed in the music," she said, still smiling.

I was sure my mouth was hanging open in shock.

"I've been shouting your name for twenty minutes. This was the only way to get your attention!" She saw my look. "What?"

Then she looked down at the mask and frowned.

"If it makes you feel better," she shrugged, tossing it back to me. Shocked, I didn't even try to catch it. It bounced off me and fell to the ground.

As she walked away, I smiled at the wonders of this girl, who, in two minutes, had stripped away all self-doubt. I looked down at the mask on the floor, and picked it up. Walking into the kitchen to hug Christine, I dropped it in the trash.

My Domain

Please review, yadda yadda yadda, tell me what you think, live long, and prosper!!


	7. Little Meg

Love of the Most Exquisite Kind

By Catherine Morland

Chapter 7 – Little Meg

Disclaimer: I already told you, I bought the copyright papers off of Ebay! Sheesh..

A/N: I would like to thank my friend, Jenni (Laura Johnson on ). Mostly for nagging me to update. I would also like to take this moment to hand Erik's mask (that he threw in the trash) to Moojoice Nne of the Mayonaisse! [huggles it one last time before surrendering it.]

Also, I would like to add that the first part of this chapter is mainly the way it is because I enjoy seeing Raoul suffer. Hehehehehehe...

Raoul 

I was stumbling all over the Opera House, wiping the tears from my eyes. I searched high and low for something that, under different circumstances, I would have located within seconds – the stage. I felt like a blundering idiot, bumping into walls and people that I couldn't tell were there. Tears impaired my eyesight.

Suddenly, I tripped, and rolled halfway down the grand staircase, to the wide ledge in the middle of the staircase. Landing on my stomach with an 'oomph', I started to pick myself up. Suddenly my hand slipped off the edge of the ledge, onto the step, and I fell all the way down the rest of the staircase. I lay miserably on my back, staring at the high ceiling. I closed my eyes and willed myself to just die, right then and there. Then I passed out.

When I opened my eyes, it was to a friendly face. Little Meg Giry was hovering over me, anxiously biting her lip. I groaned, and licked my parched lips.

"Can I have a glass of water?" I asked hoarsely. She handed me a glass. I drank my fill, and turned back to her.

"What happened?" I asked. I hoped I hadn't made a complete idiot out of myself in front of her.

"We fond you, passed out, at the bottom of the staircase." She replied in her soft, soothing, feminine voice. "Mother and I couldn't get you very far, so we took you to my dressing room." She gestured at the four walls surrounding us.

I started to get up, but she pushed me back down.

"You shouldn't get up, yet." She said, putting a small, cool hand on my forehead, "We don't know how long you fainted – and you've got a nasty bruise on your face." She gently touched the side of my cheek.

I caught her hand and brought it to my lips. "You're very kind."

She blushed slightly, and turned away.

In that moment, I realized two things – I didn't love Christine and I now loved this little girl.

Christine had been a wonderful friend. Really, she had. But I hadn't loved her.

This petite girl, this innocent little ballet rat – I now knew that she made me want to hold her, and protect her. I knew, in that moment, that I wanted to know Meg more.

My Domain

I know, my chapters are too short. I'M SORRY!! WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME?!?! I HAVE A BAD DISEASE THAT MAKES ME ONLY WRITE SHORT CHAPTERS!!

Reviewers – (I love you guys!!)

Laura Johnson: [raises one eyebrow] Scarlett woman? Interesting...Just because she's [gasp] SUDDENLY more mature? I think she's been building it up for a bit, but no one really noticed. =P

BlackRoseGirl: Teehee. Yes, I enjoy making you and Jenni suffer!! [starts to hum Locust Street Rag]

Singing Moon: I adore all your reviews! You make me feel so loved!! Thanks so much!

Moojoice Nne of the Mayonaisse: Hmm. My spellcheck says Moojoice Nne and Mayonaisse aren't words. Anyway. Thanks for your reviews! [grins] And yes, I know a plentiful supply of viola jokes!!

Rabid Phan: Um, thanks, I guess. If you're looking for a plot, it gets better, I promise!

Butterflied777: Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you like it! [grins]


	8. Dessert for Daroga

Chapter 8 – Dessert for Daroga

Disclaimer: I can't think of a good disclaimer right now. I'm all disclaimered out.

A/N: My much awaited chapter, by my enthusiast phriends, Lizzie, and Jenni. Everyone, blame them that I never updated sooner!! (especially Jenni) (although it was fun sending threatening letters back and forth with Lizzie). Because of them, I just got annoyed at people bugging me to update, so I refused to update sooner. (You should have seen the things they tried...trying to hold my SK's Phantom ransom, sending me threatening emails, trying to bribe me with brownies...) Yeah, so, everyone, blame them that I didn't update sooner!!

Nadir 

I headed down to the house on the lake – Lake Averne, as Erik affectionately called it – keeping an eye out for any lurking foppish Viscounts. Not spotting any today, I continued on my way, letting myself in the door.

"Erik?" I called when I entered.

"We're in the kitchen!" he called back.

I never heard Erik sounds so cheerful. I walked into the kitchen, to be greeted with a picturesque sight.

Christine sat on the counter top, (not a lady-like thing to do, although seeing her casually reclining on the counter, laughing at one of Erik's stories, it almost looked proper) watching Erik cook.

The heat made her flush slightly, and her hair flowered femininely over her shoulders. I could completely understand why Erik loved her so much. She was beautiful. (A/N: To those of you who might possibly be confused, NOTHING is going to happen between Nadir and Christine. Ew.)

She touched Erik lightly on the shoulder, nodding her head towards me.

Erik touched a few more dials, moved some utensils, set down some plates, arranged some pots, and turned to me, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Welcome," he announced grandly, spreading his arms dramatically wide, "to our home."

Christine hopped down off the counter top, and came over to give me a hug. I surprised myself at how much I felt at home here. Erik fiddled around some more with the numerous dials and gadgets around the stove, while I looked on in amazement.

Cooking was completely beyond me. I had never really cooked for myself before, as Darius handled that sort of thing. But, as we sat down to eat, I really possessed a strong feeling to learn. The way Erik so effortlessly produced a meal - One sniff could make anyone salivate - It made me want to learn, although, I knew no one could match his standards on anything – cooking, architecture, music, science, medicine...goodness knows, he probably knew many other fields that I've never even heard of.

Christine was the first to finish eating, dropping her fork on to the plate with a contented sigh. Erik finished next, and I followed shortly after, sure I had just tasted the food of the angels.

"Erik," I said, "You've really outdone yourself today."

He looked a little surprised. "You can't be full already, Daroga, I made dessert too!"

Christine started to laugh, and I did, too, Erik staring at us strangely. Then, he joined in, laughing the loudest of us all.

My Domain

Again, I apologize for shortness. I would have posted another chapter today, but I don't have tiiime. The thing I'm always running out of. Please, review!

You must review with enthusiasm to satisfy an author's insatiable vanity.


	9. Of Passion and Protests

Disclaimer: All I own is the Disclaimer. Don't sue!!

Chapter 9 – Of Passion and Protests

I stubbornly marched Erik into the living room, and told him to sit down. I sat in the chair opposite him.

"Erik." I said softly. "We've been living together 2 months now. We can't keep living like this, Erik, without being married."

"Yes, I know." He sighed.

"Why haven't you asked me to marry you, yet?" I demanded.

He said nothing, yet eyed the floor like a little boy who got caught breaking a vase.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked him gently. "Are you scared I'll reject you?"

"Yes." He mumbled, still looking at the floor.

I knelt by him and reached up to his face. "Erik, how can you think that, after all we've been through now?" I whispered.

"Christine..." he said softly, and he knelt too. He seemingly conjured a little box from thin air, and offered it to me.

"Will you marry me?" he said.

I burst into tears. He looked a little alarmed at my reaction.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Even through my tears, I suddenly noticed the ring was on my finger. Erik hadn't even touched me.

I stopped crying, and wiped my eyes, looking at the ring.

It was beautiful. The gold band fit perfectly around my slim finger, and diamonds studded the polished surface. The jewels gleamed as I turned my hand back and forth in the light.

Erik was watching me anxiously, as if to see if I approved. Without hesitation, I kissed him passionately, and he pressed back eagerly.

His hands wound around my face, his fingers twisting into my hair.

We gasped for breath and kissed as ravenous as before. I felt overwhelmed when I realized how much passion lay within my grasp.

A smile crossed my lips as I imagined the prospect.

Nothing would be ordinary with Erik.

Still with my lips firmly attached to his, I walked backwards, and led him into the other room, grinning.

My Domain

A/N: I'm not going to apologize for shortness anymore, because I like writing short chapters, and it's gonna STAY THAT WAY!!!

smiles sweetly

You can all imagine what happens in that 'other room'...hehehe.

If you all get on your knees and beg, I might just put up on another site the 'unedited' version of this story...

Whirled peas!


	10. A Grander Thing

Disclaimer:

Katie: I own it all! Bwahahaha!

Wow… I really haven't updated this in a while, huh? Since…10 – 11 – 04. Whoa…

So, after about 5 months, I finally decided to update! Whee!

(Please, hold the applause)

Chapter 10 – A grander thing

There was never a grander thing than two voices raised in song.

Our voices complimented each other, her shy, sweet one mixing with my strong, powerful one. I glanced over at her, ( 'my fiance' my mind registered) and was overwhelmed by this sense of happiness, and of love. Ad I listened to her beautiful voice, I loved her with a fierce intensity like nothing I'd ever felt before. I stopped suddenly, as my throat closed up. Christine looked over at me.

"What's wrong, my darling?" she asked, dropping down to sit on the piano bench next to me.

I took her in my arms, burying my face in her hair, breathing in her scent. She put her arms around me, and we held each other for a minute.

"Christine…" I breathed, "You have given me more than I have ever hoped for. You have given me all the happiness in the world, and then some."

Her eyes brightened. "I'm only giving you as much happiness as you've brought me." She replied.

"Oh, Christine," I sighed, burrowing my face in her hair again.

She sighed as well. "Erik…" she whispered softly.

And there we sat, two people eternally joined by the bonds of love. And no matter how clumsy Raoul is, he cannot break a bond of love.

My domain:

Sorry for the shortness, but I think it's quality, not quantity that counts. ;)

How'd you like? grins eagerly, and waits for (hopefully) excited reviews


	11. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I own Erik, and Christine, and Meg, and the managers, and Philippe, and Carlotta, and Sorelli, and Madame Giry, but I don't own Raoul. I don't want him. You can have him.

Wheee! I'm updating a bunch today, cause I have absolutely nothing better to do! I'm feeling happy now!

Chapter 11 – Déjà vu

"Raoul!" Meg waved me over from where I had been standing, watching the rehearsal.

When I got closer, she lowered her voice, "Have you found Christine yet?"

She believed I was here looking for Christine every morning, but I didn't bother to correct her. I shook my head. It would certainly be uncomfortable when people found out that the once-esteemed Raoul de Chagny, who was going to elope with an opera singer (who left him, none-the-less), now loved a 'ballet rat'.

So, for the meantime, I didn't want Meg to know that I was at rehearsal every morning just to see her.

Suddenly deciding something, which I had struggled over for a few days, I bowed to Meg. She looked startled as I did this.

"Mademoiselle Giry…would you care to accompany me, as a friend, to lunch?"

She smiled warmly, and I could have sworn I saw a little color creep into her face, but it was gone.

"Of course, Raoul. I just need to change."

It felt like such Déjà vu as I gave her my arm to lead her to her dressing room…which was conveniently located near Christine's, making her impressed with my knowledge of the Opera.

She quickly ducked inside to change, leaving me leaning against the wall outside.

I was studying a nearby statue when I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. _Two _shadows, rather, which seemed to step out of the wall, and disappear into Christine's dressing room.

I made to follow, not sure how I would confront them, but Meg came out, tucking her costume into her bag.

"I just have to give Mama my bag, and I'll be ready." She announced.

As I took her small arm, I wondered if those shadows were who I thought they were.

My domain: 

Well? What do you think?


	12. Meg's Diary

Disclaimer: Stop bothering me! I'm telling you, I own it!

Chapter 12 – Meg's Diary

Dear Diary,

Mother is being strict again.  
She says I can't see Raoul anymore, even as a friend. She says it distracts me from my ballet.Really, it doesn't. When I get up on stage, and see him watching me, I feel this thrill, like, I want to impress him, and I want to please him. I have an eager urge to show off. I don't understand myself. I feel like one of the other ballet girls, who giggle at their suitors, flirting, and winking at them. I just roll my eyes at them. They can't dance anyway, but their suitors fawn over them as if they're La Sorelli herself. Speaking of Sorelli, we haven't seen her in a while. It's as if she disappeared, although there are several rumors going around that she's vacationing with the Comte de Chagny. I can see why she would like him – he and his brother _are _quite handsome. I think I like Raoul very much, but I can't! He still loves Christine, and when she comes back, then I'll be shoved out of the picture completely. Oh, I'll still be Christine's friend, but it won't be the same. That's why I can't fall for the Vicomte. I can't! He'll always be Christine's. Christine still isn't back, either. I fear she has still not recovered from her trauma when she was kidnapped by the Phantom! The poor girl must be very scared…

Meg

My domain: Well? What do you think?

And where have all my fans gone? You've all disappeared! I haven't updated in five months, suddenly updated just now, and I still don't have a single review yet:sulks:


	13. Catwalks Part 1

Disclaimer:

Maki: How come we both like 'bad boys'?

Katie: You mean, how you like Draco, and I like Erik?

Maki: Yeah.

Katie: That's easy. Dangerous, angry men are sexy.

Chapter 13 – Catwalks Part 1

Erik grabbed me by the hand, motioning for me to be quiet. We crept out onto the catwalk, and looked down at the stage.

"There's Meg," I whispered softly.

He pointed down at one of the seats. "The Vicomte, too."

I almost fell over. "He keeps coming back every day, doesn't he?" I asked Erik softly.

He nodded.

"But…I would have thought that he'd have given up by now!" I whispered frantically.

"I don't think he's still looking for you." Erik said cautiously.

"What?"

"Look at him." Erik said firmly.

I peered at Raoul. His eyes were locked on something, and he didn't move. I looked at his eyes, then into the direction he was looking. The stage. His eyes, the stage. His eyes. The stage.

"Meg!" I gasped, almost falling off again.

"And look at her." He replied softly.

Meg kept darting glances at Raoul, the same look in her eyes that he had.

I giggled. "They seem quite taken with each other."

Suddenly, Erik looked at the double dorrs that opened into the auditorium. The managers, and a woman entered. She was pretty, if a bit thin. All three walked up to the stage, as the dancers stopped dancing, and stood silently. It was clear that they were going to make an announcement.

"Do you think she's the new singer?" I asked Erik.

Andre looked around, beaming. "As Christine Daae has left the opera, and will be on holiday for quite a while to…" he cleared his throat, "recover from her recent encounters, we do need a singer. "

I snorted.

"May we present…La Carlotta?"

The managers both bowed. This time I wasn't the only one who gasped.

And I actually did fall off the catwalk this time.

My domain:

Oooh, a catwalk hanger! Isn't it exciting?


	14. Catwalks Part 2

Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned them, they'd have run away by now.

Chapter 14 – Catwalks Part 2

Christine gasped, and started to teeter. I lunged for her, but she slipped, and fell, grabbing onto the edge of the catwalk.

"No!" I exclaimed. The whole auditorium looked up at us.

Christine's fingers started to slip.

I cared more about Christine's safety than keeping my identity hidden.

I jumped off the side of the walk and landed on the stage below her.

"Christine!" I called. She looked down at me, and her eyes met mine. I saw nothing but trust, and love in her eyes, and then she closed them, and let go.

I caught her swiftly, and set her down on the stage. She clutched my cape.

"What now?" she murmured.

"I have no clue." I replied, "The trapdoor is on the other side of the stage. You should have thought this through before you went and fell down."

She giggled nervously. "Think fast." She whispered.

Aware that we were being stared at, I took her advice.

"Monsieurs," I bowed to the managers. "You might reconsider bringing La Carlotta back to the opera. For Mademoiselle Daae has come back to claim her job."

I pushed Christine forward gently.

"I'll wait in the dressing room," I muttered. She nodded to show that she had heard.

Taking advantage of the face that everyone was till staring dumbly, and no one was stopping me, I swirled my cape around me (appearance is everything), and ran from the stage.

Much as I hated to leave Christine there on her own, we both knew that I couldn't stay.

I smiled as I left. I could imagine the ballet rats twittering, "The Opera Ghost strikes again!"

My Domain:

…Yeah. What do you think? If anyone mentions how short it is, I won't update for 5 more months…


End file.
